Katniss and Peeta Lemons
by Iceprincess Aquablizzard
Summary: Miles of lemon groves ahead for those who aren't fond of citrus!


Peeta and I have become very intimate lately. Of course, he's the love of my life so I can't not be attracted to him. Oh, here he comes now, looking tired after a long day at the bakery. He smirks at me, and I run to give my husband a hug. I hug him for several seconds, inhaling the smell of flour and sugar on his next. I love him so much. He pulls me into a kiss. We kiss long, hard and passionate, tongues entwined. I can't even imagine my life without him, I think as I taste the cinnamon on his tongue. He pulls me away breathless. He puts one hand on my hip, and runs the other through my hair.

"I love you," he says, and I'm too breathless to answer. We kiss again, and he begins slowly unbuttoning my shirt. When he's done, I take off his shirt, put my hands on his rock-solid abs, and gently guide him to the wall.

Cupping my cheek in one hand, he undoes my bra with the other. My husband is so skilled at things like this. My tits fall out, exposed, and my nipples harden instantly. He takes one tit in one hand, and takes my other nipple in his mouth, sucking on it and gently biting it with his teeth. I moan out loud.

"Do you like that?" he asks.

"Yes," I say my voice barely more than a whisper.

I get down on my knees and undo his jeans. His boxers are pulled down by me, showing his long, hard dick.

I take his whole cock in my mouth, sucking on it. He's my own Peeta flavored Popsicle.

"Mmmmm…" he moans. "Oh God, Oh Katniss!"

"Aaaah! Baby, I think I'm gonna… Oooh!" he says as he comes in my mouth thrusting his cock down my throat. I swallow his saltiness whole.

After he recovers, he pulls off the rest of my clothes. Now all I'm wearing is my black laced thong, and he's completely naked. He pulls off my panties, gets down on his knees, and puts his finger in my pussy. He takes it out then sucks it.

"Do you have any idea how good you taste?" he says.

He puts his mouth on my pussy, kissing and sucking it. He swirls his tongue inside and out of me, grazing past my clit, and then stops, causing me to cry out quietly. He comes back harder, sucking and biting on my clit. Faster, harder, harder, faster, causing me to come and scream out loud. He licks up all my come and stands back up. He orders me to open my mouth, which I do, and he sticks his tongue on mine, urging me to taste my come. He lays me down on the bed and closes my eyes.

He does something unexpected: he just thrusts his thick 8-inch-long hard dick completely inside of me, making me open my eyes. Only Peeta Mellark, my Peeta, can make me almost come in one thrust. He starts moving quickly and keeps a rhythm: in out, in out.

"Oh shit, shit! Peeta, Baby! Oh God!" I say.

"That's right!" he growls. "Say my name!" he commands. "What's my name?"

"PEETA!" I say as I come, twitching, as Peeta's rhythm slows.

"That's right! Oh yeah baby… Mmm…" he says. "That's right! Baby, I want to fuck you in the ass," he declares. "Get up on your hands and knees, stick your ass up in the air, and wait for me," he commands. I do as I'm told.

He gets up, finds his jeans on the floor, and brings out a small container of lube and a large vibrator from the pocket, and gets back on the bed.

He kneels behind me, my ass to his cock, and spreads my ass apart. He opens the container, gets a little bit of lube out, and rubs it on my anus. He covers his cock with the lube. Next, he shoves the huge vibrator in mu pussy hard, making me moan out loud, and almost making me come instantly.

He switches on the vibrator and its starts up, filling my wet pussy. Not content with the speed, he raises it from low to high, and thrusts his cock into my anus, filling me in a way that I've never been filled before. Even though it's painful at first, the faster he moves, the better it feels. The anal sex, plus the vibrator in my pussy is way too much for me to bear.

"Aaaahhhh! Aaaah! Aaaah!" I scream loud, not caring if anybody hears me.

"Oh baby, oh baby, oh my gosh, oh oh oh oh! Aaaah!" I cry.

Gently and lovingly Peeta pulls out of me, switches the vibrator off, and pulls it out of me, tears of love streaming down my face.

He kisses me gently, thrusts his erect dick into my pussy once again, and pulls me close to him. I sleep all night in his arms, never breaking our precious contact.

Hours later his dick is still inside me. This is how I hoped we'd stay connected forever.


End file.
